Deserta Rosa
by Kita On'nanoko Laurant
Summary: The fate of the dam has been decided and the NCR is slowly fading away. What's the fate of New Vegas and the sixth courier? What will become of the Mojave? What happened to the courier's child? T for occasional curses. Female courier used.
1. December 2281

_The rain fell on the cracked earth for the first time in decades. It was a promise of good fortune for our expansion. Each one of us who survived practically hugged each other because they were so overjoyed, but that would physically be impossible for they would rather kill themselves. Such a glorious day for my tribe._

* * *

><p>The battle at Hoover dam had went on for two days straight without as little as a five minute break before the next wave of warriors clashed with those who remained from the last batch. The two armies were now exhausted and the bear withdrew with it's tail between it's legs. A second loss at the dam to the legion was unforgivable, but the new president sugar coated it by saying that their numbers didn't diminish much. It was obvious to everyone from Shady Sands to Denver that this was a lie. The NCR had pulled almost every soldier or ranger out of the republic and sent them to the dam. Soon it was whispered that this was going to lead the NCR to eventually fade away. They would slowly become like the brotherhood and possibly never gain much strength again.<p>

In the legion, the men were feasting. Arcadia, was made one of Caesar's advisers. Her service at the dam had given the legion an easy win. For the first time, a woman was being recognized for her leadership in the legion. This was only a special thing though. Showing no intention of lessening their brutality on the opposite sex, Caesar simply told anyone who questioned it,

"My decisions are based on the guidance of Mars."

In the month after the battle at the dam, many changes occurred in the legion. The camp at fortification hill was a drastic contrast to the pre-battle sight. There were a few slaves here and there, less than a dozen legionary tents, Caesar's tent, and the weather station. Most of the legionaries had been sent out to round up NCR troops, gather slaves for the army, or other different missions. To the courier, this was nothing short of arid.

During that month, much to the shock of Caesar and his advisers, Arcadia became the _uxor_ of the leader of the Frumentarii. Secretly, they had been courting since she had started gaining the favor of Caesar. It only made natural sense to him, once he'd heard about the arrangement. A young woman who actually _enjoyed_ murdering wastelanders and NCR soldiers by dismembering them with a kitchen knife and a leader of a class that specialized in terror campaigns made a good combination.

Arcadia also had been given some "more fitting" clothes to replace her worn out and bloodstained leather armor and duster. She had been given a white stolla (with golden trim at the bottom) and a red palla. These made her look like a roman princess, contrasting with her personality like black and white.

The courier was no princess. She was no where close to ever being one. Something had changed her that day, October 11, when she was ambushed, shot and left for dead in a shallow grave. Arcadia had once been a lovely young lady, wandering the South West Commonwealth and the western four states commonwealth as a courier. Although she physically recovered from being shot in the head, she never regained her original personality. After healing up, she left the town of Goodsprings, California to the mercy of the Power Gangers. Soon, other little town followed in demise. At Nipton she shot the two survivors of the lottery. She murdered everyone at Ranger station Charlie, Camp Searchlight, the Repconn testing facility and Boulder City, only leaving the town of Novac safe. She liked the town of Novac for two reasons; the first being the giant lizard outside seemed very cute to her and other being that she became infatuated with a former NCR soldier who lived there.

Now that the legion had won the fight for vegas, what's to become of the courier?

* * *

><p>an: Sort of an introduction. This is my first fallout ff, so please don't be hard on me!

The idea for this was more or less to differ from other New Vegas ff and one of my main things was having a different Courier. I get tired of reading about the same stupid-bubbly headed courier, so I decided to make a kind of opposite one. I'm also planning on starting a parallel ff, one that starts from the beginnings in Goodsprings and will most likely be a pairing between the courier and boone.


	2. Author Update

Hello to everyone still reading this. I apologize for not writing anything in a long time. The school year was coming to a close and I wanted to finish the best I could. Now I will not be able to post anything probably til friday. I'm leaving on a trip to D.C (*f3 fangirl squeal*)and I won't be back til next tuesday. I'll try to be writing while I'm there, but it might be hard. I'm also going to be giving a heads up that I'm a freshman now and due to band camp my posting will not be consistant.  
>I just wanted to let you guys know, okay? <div> 


	3. January 15, 2282

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Fallout franchise. Bethesda currently does.

* * *

><p><em>January 15, 2282<em>

The expansion was living up to Caesar's expectations. Finally, the Mojave was finally learning who owned it. It was quiet, only the sound of the wind could be heard. The life was practically drained from the land. There was few soldiers every other mile, there was maybe one deathclaw, a few geckos hid in caves which didn't already occupy nightstalkers and an occasional wastelander. The legion's slaughter-fest was taking it's toll on the land. It had Caesar and Arcadia worried. What good was land if it wasn't fruitful in some way?

There had to be an anchor in this land. If they expanded more, they'd just end up like the NCR. They would have to make do with what they were given. If this meant drawing back into Arizona, then they would just be back-tracking and all progress in the past three months would've been lost. The courier wouldn't have that. She was determined to see the land cleared of the NCR, tribes of the strip, powder gangers, and other "degenerates" of the land.

* * *

><p>"Caesar's land is growing stronger. The fresh slaves are surprisingly durable...They show promise."<p>

Arcadia clutched her shawl as a wind of dust and sand flew by. She was with Vulpes at the Boulder city NCR memorial. The stone stood untouched by the unrelenting Mojave. It's been almost forgotten in the time after the dam was taken. Arcadia had wanted to do something with it for sometime, but only that day did she ask for permission to do so.

"..." The young woman stayed silent.

"The two-headed bear won't be much of a challenge anymore. The lesson at the dam seem to have taught them well."

"Vulpes" She said softly and paused.

He glanced at her as she continued to stare at the memorial.

"I want this stone erased of no names" she continued "I want this to be taken over as it stands now...and broken down."

Vulpes gave her a astonished look.

"Are you sure?"

"It is nothing more than a list of those who we erased. They had no significance. Nothing more than soldiers and rangers. Besides, the masons may find _some_ use for it."

A soft sigh came from the man. His woman defiantly was different. She was extremely independent of anyone, himself included. Her word was as good as Caesar's and she was as respected as he was. She was also very intelligent. The slave girls seemed so naïve as their speech was horrid and they didn't know their place until they were nearly beaten to death. This woman had much more knowledge than he thought women were capable of knowing. She

was practically the opposite of the legion's picture of the ideal woman.

"...I see"

"They were willing to give themselves up to a los-"

The man looked over at her when she suddenly stopped speaking. She was clutching her head and her eyes were shut tight.

"Are you ok?" He asked

She opened her eyes and her hands moved back to her sides.

"Y-yeah. Just a little headache, nothing too big."

"Should we head back?"

"N-no, I'll be fine. It's starting to go..." Her voice faded as something caught her eye.

He turned to where she was staring. It was the Boulder City bar. Why was she staring at it? His curiosity only intensified when she grabbed the handle of her broad machete. She was staring at the bar harder and squinting.

"I'll see you back at the fort later.." she mumured, walking pass him with her eyes focused on the bar.

* * *

><p>He finally saw her a few hours later. It was about 10 o'clock when she returned to their tent, her stolla stained deep red. There was also blood splattered all over her face and arms. When Vulpes looked up from reading a book he was surprised at the smile on her face and questioned her about it.<p>

"It's sad. The degenerates still think they may rebuild and revolt. I found seven NCR troopers in hiding. I don't think you can imagine the screams that they gave me. They would've made terrible slaves though."

The courier still held on to her love of handling things herself. He would have gladly done it for her, had he known.

* * *

><p>An: …..found this in this story's file after the update...

Btw, this seems like it's going be the average length of the chapters.


End file.
